This application represents the creation of a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Prostate Cancer originating from the Prostate Cancer Program of the newly configured Dana-Farber Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC). The DF/HCC Prostate Cancer SPORE includes investigators from all the Harvard affiliated hospitals; The Beth Israel Deaconess Hospital, the Brigham & Women's Hospital, the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute, the Massachusetts General Hospital, and the Harvard School of Public Health. Five major projects are supported through this application including: 1) Genetic and serological markers of the PI3/Kinase Akt pathway in prostate cancer; 2) the peroxisome proliferator activator receptor gamma as a target for prostate cancer therapy; 3) the genetic classification of prostate cancer; 4) Expression analysis prediction of prostate cancer outcome; and 5) the androgen receptor in hormone refractory prostate cancer. These projects will be integrated by the creation of four cores. These are: 1) Administration, evaluation, and planning; 2) Biostatistics; 3) Tissue and Pathology; and 4) Genomics. This SPORE application outlines a Developmental Projects Program that includes a plan for selection of new projects as well as seven pilot projects that could be supported. We also include a Career Development Award Program that outlines a mechanism for the identification and support of talented young investigators in prostate cancer. The overall goal of the DFHCC SPORE is the translation of biological and technological advances into clinically meaningful advances for men with prostate cancer.